Dua Dunia Satu Cinta
by Zahid Akbar
Summary: Dua orang bertolak belakang yang berasal dari dua dunia berbeda mencoba bersatu dalam ikatan cinta. Bisakah keinginan mereka berdua menjadi nyata? I do not own the picture.
1. Prolog

_"Setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu, masih pantaskah aku mengharap belas kasih-Mu? Masih layakkah diriku bersanding dengannya?"_

 **~Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez**

 _"Aku yakin pertemuan kami juga perpisahan kami merupakan ketetapan dari-Nya. Yang harus kulakukan adalah percaya bahwa akan ada hikmah dibalik semua itu"_

 **~Nelliel Tu Odelschwank**

Berasal dari dua dunia yang amat berbanding terbalik, Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez dipertemukan dengan Nelliel Tu Odelchwank. Melalui berbagai macam situasi dan kondisi perasaan bernama cinta tumbuh dalam hati masing-masing. Namun, perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan mulus. Selain perbedaan yang terlalu jauh, banyak pihak yang tidak ingin mereka bersatu.

Bagaimanakah akhir kisah mereka berdua? Apakah mereka berjodoh? Bisakah dua hati ini menjadi satu dalam ikatan agung nan suci?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Setting: AU(Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning: Islamic content** **, typo tak disengaja,**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ada orang mengatakan kalau sabar itu ada batasnya. Nah, menurut ustadz Juushiro sendiri bagaimana?"

Dalam sebuah minibus berwarna silver yang sedang melaju seorang santriwati melontarkan pertanyaan kecil kepada ustadznya.

"Jika sabar itu ada batasnya lantas apa tolak ukur dari kesabaran itu sendiri, Rukia?"

Si penanya terdiam membisu.

"Oleh karena itu seberat apapun ujiannya, sebagai hamba Allah kita harus bersabar menerimanya. Sabar itu juga bentuk dari keimanan kita kepada Allah Sang Pencipta. Sebagai orang yang beriman kita harus yakin bahwa Dia Yang Maha Penyayang akan memberikan jalan terbaik bagi kita semua."

Dengan pernyataan itu hilanglah rasa gundah dalam kalbu si santriwati " _jazaakallah_ _khairan_ , ustadz Juushiro."

Di depan sana sesosok manusia berjalan dalam kondisi terhuyung-huyung. Seluruh penumpang kuda besi ini nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok itu sampai jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter.

" _Anata_ , awas!"

Sekuat tenaga pedal rem diinjak. Gesekan ban yang beradu dengan jalan menghasilkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Beberapa penumpang yang tidak siap sedikit terlontar ke depan. Namun, usaha itu rasanya sia-sia belaka.

Tabrakan tidak bisa terhindari. Sosok itu terlontar ke depan, membentur badan kokoh tiang listrik, kemudian terguling-guling di jalan.

Akhirnya, sosok berlumuran darah itupun kehilangan kesadarannya.

~o0o~

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Jam menunjukkan kalau dalam tiga puluh menit ke depan tengah malam akan tiba. Empat orang asatidz sedang mengadakan musyawarah kecil. Topik kali ini adalah nasib si korban tabrakan dan para santri yang harus dipulangkan segera ke pondok.

Ustadz Ukitake yang biasa berotak brilian saja menjadi buntu juga lebih banyak diam. Kejadian ini rupanya berdampak besar bagi dirinya. Retsu, istrinya, bisa melihat semua itu dan memaklumi.

" _Etto_... Bagaimana kalau begini. Kalian antarkan saja para santriwati terlebih dahulu" usul wanita bermanik tanzanite itu. "Lalu, antarkan para santriwan kemudian. Kami akan menunggu si pasien di sini."

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. _In_ _syaa_ _Allah_ memang itu yang terbaik" celetuk Ustadz Kisuke Urahara. "Tidak heran jika Ustadz Juushiro menikahi anda, Retsu-san. Anda memang wanita cemerlang."

"Jadi, **aku** **tidak** **cemerlang**. Begitu?" tanpa menunggu sang suami Ustadzah Yoruichi pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Ah! Aku tidak bilang begitu, Yoru-chan!" buru-buru pria yang selalu berperangai ceria tersebut mengejar sang istri.

Sepeninggal pasangan suami istri itu Jushiro berujar lirih " _jazaakillah khairan_ , Retsu-chan. Aku..."

Selembut beledu wanita yang dikenal berperangai keibuan itu memeluk lengan kiri suaminya, menyamankan posisi kepala yang sedang bersandar di sana " _daijoubu_. Itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang istri, Juushiro-kun."

Asyik bermesraan, sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi " _otou-san_ , _okaa-san_?"

Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri seorang santriwati. Parasnya ayu. Sepasang manik _grey_ _labradorite_ miliknya berkilat indah.

"Kudengar _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ akan menginap di sini. Apa benar?"

Retsu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul _'pasti ia mendengarnya dari Kisuke.'_

"Benar" Juushiro tidak ada niatan untuk berkelit apalagi berbohong. "Walau kecelakaan ini tidak disengaja _otou-san_ merasa bertanggung jawab atas kondisi si korban, Nel-chan. Pulang dan beristirahatlah. _In syaa Allah_ semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ada okaa-san di sini."

Bertambah rasa hormat dalam diri santriwati yang dipanggil 'Nel-chan' ini atas kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Diciumnya kedua punggung telapak tangan kanan mereka dengan penuh takzim. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, _otou-san_ , _okaa-san_. _Assalaamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokaatuh_."

Memperhatikan sosok 'anak' mereka yang semakin menjauh terucap dari bibir Juushiro maupun Retsu jawaban salam tadi " _wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullahi wabarokaatuh_."

~o0o~

"Pukulan benda tumpul?"

Setelah satu jam menunggu si korban dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Juushiro dan Retsu sendiri diajak dokter bernama Shukuro Tsukishima ke ruangan pribadinya untuk membicarakan kondisi sang pasien.

"Ya. Kami menemukan banyak luka sobek di bagian kepala yang dihasilkan benda tumpul. Selain itu ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah." Dokter muda itu asyik mengukir guratan menggunakan penanya di atas secarik kertas. "Tapi, tenang saja. Kami sudah menanganinya. Setelah beristirahat cukup ia akan sembuh, tuan, nyonya."

Timbul rasa bingung dalam diri pasutri ini. "Ehm, dok. Sebenarnya kami tidak sengaja menabraknya. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pasien ini. Dan kami bukan orang dari daerah ini"

Gerakan tangan kiri itu terhenti "benarkah? Tapi, seragam itu milik SMA 6 Karakura. Salah satu sekolah favorit di sini. **Favorit** **keluarga** tentu saja karena harganya yang cukup terjangkau. Hahaha..."

Jushiro hanya bisa meringis untuk menanggapinya.

"Lalu anda berdua dari mana?"

Kali ini giliran Retsu menjawab "kami dari Seiretei, dok."

Manik kecoklatan itu berkilat "wah, berarti anda berdua termasuk orang elit ya?"

"Ehehe... Bisa ya, bisa juga tidak, dok..."

Dokter itu kembali menulis "yah, aku tidak heran dengan luka yang dideritanya. Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali terjadi tawuran pelajar di sekitar lingkungan ini. Mungkin saja ia terlibat salah satu tawuran atau nasibnya sedang apes sehingga ia terseret dalam aksi itu. Hahaha..."

Penuturan dari dokter ini makin membuat Jushiro dan Retsu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh korban mereka

~o0o~

Sesosok manusia, tepatnya seorang pemuda, sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Nyaris semua kepalanya terbalut perban putih, menyembunyikan surai sewarna langit biru miliknya. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris safir yang amat menawan.

Ia melakukan observasi ringan. Pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah. Jendela yang ditutupi gorden hijau, pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan, langit-langit bercat putih, jam dinding yang berdetak tiada henti, lalu... dua sosok manusia yang tidur berselimutkan jaket coklat di sebuah sofa tidak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Diamatinya lekat-lekat dua orang itu. Salah satunya seorang pria berambut putih. Yang satu lagi ia tidak tahu karena hanya mukanya saja yang terlihat. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mengenal mereka. Meskipun begitu, wajah damai mereka berdua memberikan sensasi asing namun terasa akrab baginya.

Kedua sosok tersebut menggeliat, mencoba menyamankan diri mereka. Yang hanya kelihatan wajahnya mulai membuka mata. Dan saat menyadari kalau ia sedang ditatap dua manik setajam elang buru-buru ia menggerakkan sosok di sampingnya.

" _Anata. Anata_ , ayo bangun."

Suara feminim itu mengalun ke rongga telinga sang pemuda. Memberi sebuah konfirmasi tanpa perlu bertanya kalau si empunya suara adalah seorang wanita.

Gara-gara tubuhnya diguncang pelan si laki-laki pun ikut terjaga.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Dalam waktu singkat mereka menghampiri si pemuda yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Siapa... kalian...?"

Bagi seseorang yang baru saja sadar dan melihat sosok asing di dekatnya wajar jika pemuda ini bertanya begitu.

"Saya Juushiro, Juushiro Ukitake" jawab si laki-laki sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Orang di samping saya ini adalah istri saya, Retsu." Keduanya menampilkan senyum terbaik yang mereka miliki.

"Namamu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Alih-alih menjawab ia malah bertanya lagi "ini dimana...?"

"Rumah sakit Karakura" kali ini Retsu yang menanggapi. "Kami membawamu kemari semalam."

Ponsel pintar yang berada di saku celana Juushiro berbunyi. Tampil di layar 'Byakuya-dono is calling'. Setelah meminta izin pada sang istri untuk menerima panggilan, lelaki berambut putih itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan saya...?"

Bagaimanapun juga pemuda ini perlu penjelasan. Retsu mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Jadi begini..."

~o0o~

 _"Assalaamu'alaikum, ustadz Juushiro."_ Suara bariton terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Wa'alaikumussalaam, Byakuya-dono."

 _"Kapan anda dan ustadzah Retsu kembali ke pondok?"_ Tipikal seorang mudir pondok. Tegas dan lugas. Tidak mau berbasa-basi barang sejenak.

Juushiro sudah memperkirakan cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Sang mudir pondok adalah orang yang jarang sekali mau menerima alasan saat bawahannya melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai di matanya.

" _Wallahu_ _a'lam_. Saya kurang tahu pasti, Byakuya-dono. Kami akan menunggu keputusan dokter lebih dahulu."

 _"Jadi, anda memilih mengabaikan tugas-tugas anda di sini?"_

Pria berambut putih ini memijat-mijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa pening "bukan begitu maksud saya, Byakuya-dono."

 _"Lantas apa, Ustadz Juushiro?"_

" _In syaa Allah_ saya tidak akan lupa dengan kewajiban saya di pondok, Byakuya-dono" sepasang manik tanzanite Juushiro terarah ke langit yang mulai terlihat terang benderang gara-gara sinar matahari. "Namun, saya juga tidak bisa mengindahkan seseorang yang terluka di sini. Apalagi itu semua karena kelalaian saya sendiri."

Si mudir terdiam di tempat.

"Bukankah kita sebagai seorang muslim wajib membantu orang yang sedang mengalami kesusahan, Byakuya-dono?" Juushiro mencoba tersenyum walau ia yakin orang di seberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya. "Bahkan menolong orang susah lebih Rasulullah, _'alaihis sholaatu was salaam_ , sukai dibandingkan beritikaf selama sebulan penuh di masjid nabawi."

Mudir beranak satu itu membisu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata

 _"Saya beri kalian berdua keringanan. Sampai orang itu pulih."_

Kalimat itu lantas membuat si pria bermanik tourmaline gembira " _jazaakallah_ _khairan_ atas kemurahan hati anda, Byakuya-dono."

Hembusan napas terdengar dari seberang _"setelah segala urusan selesai langsung kembali ke pondok. Saya menunggu penjelasan kalian berdua. Assalaamu'alaikum."_ Dan sambungan pun terputus.

" _Wa'alaikumussalaam_ , Byakuya-dono."

~o0o~

" _Souka_..."

Dari penuturan Retsu pemuda ini sudah mendapat konklusi bagaimana ia bisa terbangun di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

" _Etto_ , maaf jika tidak keberatan. Bisakah kau memberitahu siapa namamu?"

Tepat saat pertanyaan itu terlontar Juushiro sudah kembali ke ruangan.

Menatap dua orang di hadapannya secara bergantian entah mengapa kedua pipi si pemuda bersemu kemerahan.

"Be-berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa..."

Permintaan itu terasa ganjil. Akan tetapi, pasutri ini berbaik sangka dan berusaha menyanggupinya " _in syaa Allah_ kami janji tidak akan tertawa."

"G-grimmjow Ja-jaegerjacquez..."

Suara itu pelan sekali. Meski begitu karena kondisi ruangan yang begitu hening Juushiro dan Retsu bisa mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Jadi, itu namamu?" Retsu tersenyum simpul. "Ya Allah, kupikir kau tidak menjawabnya karena lupa dengan namamu sendiri. Hihihi..."

Reaksi si pemuda semakin aneh saja "Ka-kalian berdua... ti-tidak tertawa mendengar namaku...?"

Juushiro yang masih tersenyum mengeryitkan dahinya "untuk apa?"

"A-aku benci namaku sendiri... Terdengar aneh..."

"Meski begitu nama itu adalah pemberian orang tuamu, kan?" manik tanzanite Retsu memancarkan kelembutan saat ia berkata-kata. "Pasti orang tuamu punya maksud tertentu hingga memberimu nama itu."

"Jadi, Jaegerjacquez-san" si pria berambut putih menginterupsi. "Bisakah kau bercerita kepada kami apa yang terjadi padamu malam tadi sehingga kau keluyuran di jalan?"

Memegang dahinya menggunakan tangan kanan, si Grimmjow ini sedang menggali memorinya. Agak lama terdiam sampai tiba-tiba ia berseru "ah! Aku ingat, ojii-san, obaa-san!"

"Kemarin aku..."

~o0o~

 _Angin berembus sepoi-sepoi, menggoyangkan rumput-rumput liar, menerbangkan partikel-partikel debu yang bertebaran di udara. Langit biru perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi jingga keemasan. Panasnya sang mentari juga sudah berkurang dan sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke peraduannya, digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang._

 _Suasana sore yang tenang seperti ini jadi sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi seorang pemuda yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas hamparan permadani hijau di tepian sungai Karakura ini. Tas selempang berukuran sedang tergeletak di samping kirinya. Seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat berantakan, di mukanya terdapat beberapa bekas lebam. Si pemuda sendiri seperti acuh tak acuh soal masalah itu._

 _Namun, ketenangannya tidak akan bertahan lama._

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

 _"HOOII! GRIMMJOOOW!"_

 _Di belakang pemuda ini telah terkumpul sekelompok anak remaja yang masih mengenakan almamater sekolah. Dilihat dari baju saja bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka bukan siswa dari sekolah yang sama dengan si pemuda. Mereka kemari tidak dengan tangan hampa. Masing-masing membawa senjata. Ada pemukul bola bisbol, pipa besi, juga tongkat kayu._

 _"Kau tidak bisa lari dari kami, Grimmjow! Akan kupastikan kali ini kau akan tamat di tangan kami!"_

 _Pemuda ini kelihatannya tidak takut dengan gertakan itu. Surai birunya bergoyang seiring tubuhnya yang digerakkan dari posisi berbaring menjadi bangkit berdiri. Ia sibuk membersihkan beberapa helai rumput yang menempel di pantatnya._

 _"Ano saa... Apa kalian tidak merasa malu...?"_

 _Perfanyaan itu mengundang rasa heran dari pihak lawan._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kalian tidak malu kalau kelakuan kalian ini tersebar di kalangan anak SMA lain di kota ini...?" Sang pemuda mengacak-acak surai birunya. "Menggunakan orang sebanyak ini hanya untuk menghabisiku seorang... Sungguh memalukan... Kalian semua benar-benar..._ _ **Lemah**_ _...!"_

 _Gigi-gigi mulai berderit, decak demi decak terdengar, pegangan pada senjata mulai mengerat. Grimmjow berhasil memancing amarah pihak lawan._

 _Namun, seseorang di antara mereka masih bisa berpikir jernih "sebelum kami menghabisimu kau harus minta maaf kepada kami!"_

 _"Untuk apa...?" tanya sang pemuda cuek._

 _"Kau menghajar beberapa kouhai kami, Grimmjow! Cepat minta maaf!"_

 _Sekilas ingatan melintas di kepala Grimmjow. Benar, ia tadi sempat menghajar beberapa orang sebelum ke tempat ini. Akan tetapi, kalau mengingat alasan mengapa dia sampai menghajar mereka..._

 _"Aku menolak...!" dengan angkuhnya pemuda bersurai biru ini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya._

 _"Kenapa?!"_

 _Sambil melemaskan otot-otot di tubuhnya Grimmjow menjawab "tidak usah basa-basi lagi... Kalian mau menghajarku, bukan...? Ayo maju sini semua...!"_

 _Adu tatap terjadi. Dan keheningan sore itu pecah oleh suara membahana masing-masing pihak._

 _"HEEAAAAHH!"_

~o0o~

Baik Juushiro maupun Retsu sama-sama terpana mendengarnya.

"Hasilnya...?"

"Tentu saja aku yang... Itte...!" Grimmjow yang mencoba mengangkat tangannya meringis kesakitan. "Aku yang menang, ojii-san, obaa-san..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di jalan waktu itu?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang..." Safir Grimmjow terfokus pada selimut berwarna putih yang membungkus kedua kakinya. "Karena jalanan sedang sepi dan aku terlalu lelah ya aku berjalan semauku saja... Kupikir tidak akan ada mobil yang lewat... Ternyata..."

"Kau tidak takut kalau kau terluka...?" tanya Retsu. Nampak jelas raut khawatir di wajahnya. Sang suami pun menyadarinya.

"Selama keluargaku dihina mana bisa aku diam saja...?!" kedua telapak tangan Grimmjow terkepal kuat-kuat. "Mereka boleh mengataiku sesuka mereka... Mereka boleh memperlakukanku sesuka mereka... Tapi, kalau keluargaku yang mereka hina aku tidak bisa menerimanya...! **Tidak** **akan** **pernah** **bisa**...!"

Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, Juushiro jadi ingat "kau punya keluarga, nak? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau begitu kita bisa menyuruh mereka untuk datang ke-"

"Mereka tidak akan pernah datang, ojii-san..." potong Grimmjow.

Dahi Retsu mengerut "kenapa?"

"Karena..." Terlihat si pemuda berat sekali mengatakannya.

"Mereka sudah tiada..."

~o0o~

"Neell! Oii! Neell!"

Walau dipanggil dengan lantang, si empunya nama masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Bengong.

"Humph... Kalau begitu aku makan saja kroketmu ya?!" Ancam gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sukses. Itu berhasil menarik perhatian si gadis bengong.

" _Mou_... Jangan makan kroketku, Momo!" buru-buru ia melahap makanan berbentuk bola yang diselimuti tepung roti itu.

Ini adalah waktu istirahat bagi seluruh santri di pondok. Nelliel, Momo, Rukia dan juga Orihime sedang menyantap makanan mereka di sebuah gazebo tidak jauh dari komplek MA(Madrasah Aliyah). Tak hanya mereka berempat saja yang menikmati makanan di gazebo ini, masih ada santri lain juga.

Momo itu melihat sahabatnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik "habis dari tadi kau bengong melulu sih. Ada apa, Nel? Sedang ada masalah?"

Rukia yang duduk di seberang Nelliel menyela "sudahlah, Nel. Aku yakin, in syaa Allah ustadz Juushiro dan ustadzah Retsu akan baik-baik saja."

" _Demo_ Rukia..."

Orihime yang dari tadi sibuk melahap bentonya akhirnya bersuara "memangnya ada apa dengan ustadz Juushiro dan ustadzah Retsu, Rukia?

Rukia pun menuturkan kejadian semalam.

"Hhmm... Jadi begitu rupanya..." Orihime manggut-manggut sebelum memasukkan sosis sapi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pantas tadi malam saat kau datang mukamu lesu sekali, Nel" komentar Momo.

"Dengarkan aku! Kau masih menganggap beliau berdua 'orang tua'mu kan?" Rukia menatap kedua bola mata Nelliel.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Disinggung soal statusnya tentu saja gadis beriris grey labradorite ini merasa kesal. "Tentu saja aku-"

"Lantas kenapa kau masih meragukan beliau berdua?" seperti biasa Rukia, anak dari sang mudir pondok, selalu blak-blakan mengutarakan apa pendapatnya. "Yakinlah Allah akan melindungi beliau berdua. Tugasmu di sini adalah berdoa, berpikir optimis, dan juga berbaik sangka. **Hanya** **itu** , Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

Nelliel terpana. Benar juga. Mengapa ia jadi pesimis begini? Ini bukan sifatnya.

" _Jazakillah_ _khairan_ , Rukia."

"Eits, jangan berterima kasih dulu!" gadis bertubuh kecil itu mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Badanku capek nih. Jadi, untuk _bulis_ sore nanti biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu ya!"

"Dasar pemalas!"

Keempatnya lantas tertawa.

~o0o~

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ojii-san."

Juushiro dan Retsu sedang pergi keluar untuk mencari sarapan. Grimmjow memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang menggunakan ponsel lipatnya.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tidak masuk tadi malam, bocah biru?!" Terdengar berbagai macam suara di seberang sana.

" _Sumimasen_ , saat ini aku sedang di rumah sakit" si pemuda memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela rumah sakit.

"Kau sakit?!" Dari nada bicaranya saja jelas sekali kalau orang yang ditelepon pemuda berambut biru ini merasa khawatir.

" _Iie_ , hanya luka kecil. Ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Kalau **hanya** **luka** **kecil** seharusnya kau ada di rumah, bukan di rumah sakit! Dasar!" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum orang itu melanjutkan. "Baiklah! Kau kuberi cuti selama satu minggu, bocah!"

" _Demo_ , ojii-san..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'an. Kalau kau berani menampakkan diri di restoran ini saat masa cutimu belum selesai aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu bekerja lagi. **Tidak** **akan** **pernah**!"

Walau bernada kasar dan membentak-bentak, Grimmjow tahu kalau orang di seberang sana amat sangat peduli padanya. Ultimatum itu adalah salah satu buktinya.

"Kalau begitu _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , ojii-san."

Hembusan napas sang lawan mengalun di telinga Grimmjow "ya ya. Cepatlah sembuh, bocah! Kami di sini akan menunggumu kembali."

Sambungan pun terputus.

~o0o~

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Bos! Bos!"

Sesosok pria dengan tubuh tambun yang tadi berlarian seperti dikejar setan tiba di sebuah ruangan. Orang yang dipanggil merasa terganggu. Ia langsung merogoh sepucuk senjata api di balik jas mahalnya. Diarahkannya moncong senpi itu tepat ke kepala si pria tambun

"Dalam hitungan lima jika kau tidak menyebutkan apa maumu aku akan menembakmu. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, li-"

"Lihat foto ini bos!"

Selembar foto disodorkan di atas meja kayu yang membatasi mereka berdua. Tergambar di sana seorang pemuda bersurai biru dengan tampang judesnya.

"Dia..."

"Benar. Anak dari si Jae-"

 _Door!_ Timah panas itu dengan sukses menembus tengkorak si pria tambun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mendengar nama dari **si** **pengkhianat** itu di sini" senpi dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. "Oooii! Tesla, cepat bersihkan kekacauan ini!"

Seorang laki-laki masuk ke ruangan "sepertinya ada hal menarik. Benar begitu, bos?"

Orang yang dipanggil bos itu menampakkan senyum lebar, ralat, seringainya.

"Mari berburu!"

.

.

.

 ** _Tsudzuku..._**

.

 **Jazaaka/jazaaki Allah khairan: semoga Allah membalasmu dengan kebaikan**

 **Mudir: direktur**

 **Kroket/croquette: makanan yang berasal dari Prancis namun sudah banyak tersebar di berbagai negara dengan variasi adonan yang berbeda-beda. Resep aslinya kroket dibuat dari adonan tepung terigu, susu, dan daging ayam/sapi. Kemudian dilumuri dengan tepung panir lalu digoreng dengan teknik deep frying.**

 **Bulis: makna asalnya adalah polisi. Namun, dalam istilah pondok artinya berubah menjadi piket. Itu karena tugas bulis adalah membersihkan serta memastikan keamanan kamar atau asrama yang mereka jaga. Selain itu, selama bertugas mereka juga dibebaskan dari beberapa kegiatan pondok.**

 **.**

 ** _Assalaamu'alaikum_ , salam sejahtera, minna-san.**

 **Maaf saya lama tidak mengupdate karena rentetan kesibukan di kampus. Dua minggu setelah UTS kami langsung menghadapi UAS. Muqorror(materi) yang luar biasa banyak. Belum lagi ditambah tugas-tugas yang bejibun. Alhamdulillah semuanya sudah selesai dengan lumayan sukses bwehehe...**

 **Saya perbaharui DDSC(Dua Dunia Satu Cinta) ini karena merasa masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini. In syaa Allah saya usahakan agar ini tidak sampai hiatus, apalagi discontinue.**

 **Cerita ini banyak mengambil pengalaman saya sewaktu nyantri dulu. Untuk beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan santriwati saya sama ratakan saja dengan santriwan berhubung saya sendiri belum pernah berkunjung ke komplek santriwati bwehehe...**

 **Untuk CPD(Cinta Penghapus Dosa) chap berikutnya dalam tahap pengerjaan. Mohon doanya supaya bisa lancar dan tak terkendala sama sekali.**

 **Mungkin sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan. Kritik dan saran dari para pembaca merupakan salah satu referensi yang saya perlukan dalam pengerjaan cerita-cerita saya. Semoga cerita-cerita saya bisa menjadi sumber kebaikan bagi kita semua.**

 ** _Assalaamu'alaikum warohmatullah wabarokaatuu._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sincerely**

 **~Zahid Akbar**


End file.
